lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Bell
Christopher Bell is the son of Martin, and Drecella Bell. Chris has two siblings in the form of Benjamin, and Mary Bell of whome Benjamin is a member of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd, while his sister Mary helps him run the families business assets in the capital. Chris Bell is the husband of Catherine Bell, and as such is an important member of House Lovie. Chris has two children with his wife Catherine Lovie in the form of Emily, Hanah, and Chris Bell, of which Emily Bell is more commonly known as Emma Bell and has become a close confidant of her cousin the king, while Hanah Bell is a reclusive young women who is constantly feeling overshadowed by her older sister Emma, and Chris Bell the second is a young boy but is being trained to join the House Lovie Honor Gaurd. In her isolation she became interested in the people of Lucerne proper and during this time she would by chance become involved with Christopher Bell of whom was the heir to the moderate House Bell family and spent his time in Lower Lucerne helping those in need out of religious duty. Christopher Bell and Catherine Lovie would fall in love during their time helping the people there and this love would lead to Christopher's father Francis paying a large dowry and was able to have the two betrothed. Catherine Bell would suffer many miscarriages during the early part of her marriage to Christopher Bell and after five miscarriages she begin to contemplate suicide as the depression over these miscarriages increased but after a suicide attempt failed she discovered she was pregnant and decided to give it one more chance and after her brother secretly brought in Suzanne a small time Magi from Tree Hill who had become known for helping pregnancies. After the birth of Emma Bell it was a new world for Catherine of whom kept on Suzanne and used her influence to have named her lady in waiting alongside Suzanne's daughter Wynne and then also named them a knightly house giving them farm land west of Tree Hill. House Bell would send forces to take part in the Lucerne campaign in France and during this conflict there force was completely wiped out with no survivors leaving the son of Martin Bell to take control of the family after a horrible loss. Chris Bell would take a foreign policy involvement in the Kingdom of Lucerne following the death of Marcel Lovie when he would travel to Arnor in order to retrieve Marcel's body from the ruins of Frostmore. His involvement in this would increase the relience House Lovie placed on him as besides William the family was devoid of men following the death of Sean, and Marcel. History Early History Chris Bell was born in Lucerne proper, to his father who was a chef in a restaurant in Lucerne Hold, while his mother took care of his other siblings in the home. His family wasn't in extreme poverty but suffered in the same way as the majority of people in Lucerne proper did. Finding Love In her isolation she became interested in the people of Lucerne proper and during this time she would by chance become involved with Christopher Bell of whom was the heir to the moderate House Bell family and spent his time in Lower Lucerne helping those in need out of religious duty. Christopher Bell and Catherine Lovie would fall in love during their time helping the people there and this love would lead to Christopher's father Francis paying a large dowry and was able to have the two betrothed. Death and Life Catherine Bell would suffer many miscarriages during the early part of her marriage to Christopher Bell and after five miscarriages she begin to contemplate suicide as the depression over these miscarriages increased but after a suicide attempt failed she discovered she was pregnant and decided to give it one more chance and after her brother secretly brought in Suzanne a small time Magi from Tree Hill who had become known for helping pregnancies. Wynne would travel to Lucerne with her mother Suzanne where she would watch as her mother used her Magi abilities to assist the pregnancy of Catherine Lovie of whom had suffered several miscarriages and for Wynne this was yet another sign of the existence of God and pushed her further into the Church of Christ. After the birth of Emma Bell it was a new world for Catherine of whom kept on Suzanne and used her influence to have named her lady in waiting alongside Suzanne's daughter Wynne and then also named them a knightly house giving them farm land west of Tree Hill. Battle in France House Bell would send forces to take part in the Lucerne campaign in France and during this conflict there force was completely wiped out with no survivors leaving the son of Martin Bell to take control of the family after a horrible loss. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|James Lovie II. - Brother in Law|link=James Lovie II. Relationships Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|James Lovie II. - Family/Enemy|link=James Lovie II. Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:House Bell